


Love Potion Number Nine (The Shy Remix)

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Merlin had hoped that after Princess Vivien’s visit he wouldn’t see a love potion again for a long, long time.  But Princess Vivien, as it turned out, was only the start of the problem.





	Love Potion Number Nine (The Shy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493126) by Eisbaerfussel. 



> This was written for the 2019 Camelot Remix. It was inspired by one of Eisbaerfussel's delightful Purrlin/Penkitty cartoons. Fussel, I hope you enjoy what I've done as much as I enjoy your adorable cartoons. I've tried to capture the light-hearted spirit of your lovely cartoons in this piece of fluff but I've gone for canon au and remixed the cats into human form for this one.  
> Thanks to the mods for running this fest again, and to Wasp, Cam and LFB for their betaing help.  
> Please note that although it's set in Canon era straight after Princess Vivien's visit, Excalibur and various knights (hello Gwaine!) are around. Because Gwaine should always be around!

Merlin had hoped that after Princess Vivien’s visit he wouldn’t see a love potion again for a long, long time. But Princess Vivien, as it turned out, was only the start of the problem.

Less than a month later there was a second love spell hitting Prince Arthur. That one was very poorly cast and wore off by the following morning. Still, it had been deeply disturbing for Merlin to watch Arthur gazing longingly at Excalibur and waxing lyrical about a sword of all things. On the bright side, Merlin had been spared cleaning it for the day because Arthur wouldn’t let him near it. As Merlin had been the one to gift him the sword in the first place he wasn’t entirely sure what Arthur thought he was going to do with it. Cast it in a lake or trap it in a rock or something? Ridiculous!

Merlin had no idea how that one had gone so wrong for whoever cast the spell (as he doubted that Excalibur had done it no matter how magical a sword it was!) but there had been a travelling salesman in the lower town that week and he had his suspicions about one of the maids.

At least that one had been easy to deal with. Number three was less so.

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, playing with the bowl of delicious smelling chicken stew that Merlin had brought for him. “I can’t eat this.”

Merlin was tempted to take the bowl away because if Arthur couldn’t eat it then Merlin certainly could and would.

“Shall I go back to the kitchen and bring your royal fussiness something else?” And eat the stew himself but Arthur didn’t need to know that bit.

“Yes!” Arthur pushed the bowl away and sprang to his feet. “Do that! Bring me Sir Leon!”

“You can’t eat Sir Leon,” Merlin pointed out wittily, retrieving the bowl.

“Oh I can, Merlin, if you know what I mean,” Arthur winked. “And he’ll be delicious! But you’re a simple country boy, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“Just when did you start to feel this way about Sir Leon?” Merlin asked as casually as he could, his heart sinking. “I’m sure yesterday you fell asleep during one of his reports to your father.”

“I was resting my eyes!”

“You snored.”

“Whatever. This morning we were riding through the lower town and this kind woman offered us water. Dear Sir Leon, just as I was drinking it he called out to me not to. He’s so protective and loyal and true. And handsome. But as if one of our wonderful townspeople would have poisoned their prince!”

“Did you happen to look at him when he called out?” Merlin knew the answer but it was always useful to have confirmation. At least Arthur wasn’t really in love with Sir Leon. That would have been just horrible. Merlin would have to see them in bed in the morning. Torture.

“He has such beautiful eyes…”

“That’s a yes then,” Merlin muttered to himself. “I hate love potions.”

“What?”

“I was just saying that was an interesting notion.”

Arthur snorted. “Bring him to me at once! And then make yourself scarce.”

“Yes my lord,” Merlin said wearily, taking the stew and leaving.

\---

Sir Leon would at least be fairly easy to deal with, Merlin thought. He was sensible, discreet and would help sort the problem. It could be far worse.

Sir Leon was down in the armoury. Unfortunately he had quite a few of his fellow knights with him, including Gwaine. Much as Merlin liked Gwaine, the knight had a great love of gossip and was probably not the best person to entrust with the knowledge that Arthur was currently madly in love with Sir Leon. Still, Gwaine was easy to get rid of, Merlin knew. He just needed to say the magic words…

“Sir Leon,” Merlin called. “Arthur wants to review that report you gave earlier.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?” Gwaine groaned. “I haven’t completely woken up from being forced to sit through it yet.”

Leon immediately looked worried. “Was there a problem?”

“Aside from how incredibly boring it was,” Gwaine added.  “Please don’t make us listen to it again.”

“I think he wanted to go through some of the figures…” Merlin began, and that was enough.

“To the tavern!” Gwaine yelled, and the other knights followed him out eagerly.

Leon watched them go a little sadly, then turned his attention back to Merlin.

“I’m sure those figures were correct.”

“They were,” Merlin agreed. “I just didn’t want Gwaine thinking there was something interesting that he was missing.”

“And is there?”

“That potion Arthur drank earlier…”

“In the lower town? I told him not to!”

“It was a love potion.”

“He’s in love with that woman?”

“No. He’s in love with the first person he saw after drinking it.”

“Oh… Well that was… _Oh!_ ” Realisation dawned. To be fair, Leon looked horrified. Merlin thanked the stars and moon that it was Leon and not one of the other knights who might have taken advantage of the situation. Gwaine in particular would have thought that all his birthdays had come at once. Merlin wasn’t entirely sure that he wouldn’t have used the opportunity to shag the prince as well. Gwaine probably wouldn’t. _Probably…_

“I’m supposed to find you and bring you to him at once,” Merlin explained. “I’ve locked his door, but that won’t hold him for long once he decides to come and find you.”

This didn’t make Leon look any happier. In fact, a little of what was left of the colour in his face drained further.

“Arthur’s not exactly my type. I mean, I know he’s the crown prince, and we’ve always been friends, and…”

Merlin held up a hand to stop him. “We need to find the woman who gave him the potion.”

He didn’t think Leon had ever been so fast to agree with him on anything.

\---

The trouble with the lower town was that all the little hovels looked the same. Leon had led Merlin along the same route that he’d travelled with Arthur that morning, but he was looking a bit confused.

“It was around here somewhere,” Leon sighed. “That one… no. Maybe that one…”

They didn’t have time to knock on every door. At some point soon Arthur was going to realise that Merlin hadn’t returned with Leon and would come looking for them. He’d probably lock Merlin in the dungeon for not bringing Leon to him fast enough.

“There!” Leon pointed at a particularly ramshackle little hovel. “That’s her!”

There was a young woman lurking in the doorway, watching them. As soon as Leon pointed at her she quickly ducked back inside the hut and closed the door. Leon could move fast though, for a tall man in a swirly cloak. He dismounted and strode over to hammer on the door, Merlin following him.

“Open up in the name of the king!”

There was the sound of things falling over within the hut. It was probably the woman panicking and crashing into things. Merlin felt a bit sorry for her.

“We don’t know where she got it,” he reminded Leon. “We could use the softer approach?”

“The king burns witches,” Leon stated. It wasn’t something that Merlin particularly needed to be reminded of, but Leon wasn’t to know that.

“We don’t know she’s a witch. There was a travelling salesman in Camelot a week or two back. I think he was selling love potions.”

The door to the hovel opened at that. A frightened-looking young woman stood there. Not much more than a girl really. She must have been listening to them.

“I’m not a witch!” the girl gasped, clutching a threadbare shawl around her as if it might protect her from them. “I’m Marion, I work on the fruit stall in the market!”

“Then where did you get that potion?” Leon demanded, still sounding far too authoritative. Merlin thought that the girl might pass out from terror at any moment. He was surprised she’d dared open the door.

“There was a travelling salesman in the lower town. Lots of girls bought love potions from him.”

“And you thought you’d give one to the prince?” Leon snapped. “You know the laws.”

“Ella from the baker’s stall dared me. We love Prince Arthur, he’s so handsome and brave.”

Merlin was rather glad Arthur wasn’t there to hear that bit. He’d be unbearably smug about it.

“We didn’t think it was a real love potion,” Marion continued.

“It could have been poison,” Merlin pointed out, then immediately regretted saying it when the girl’s face turned even paler. “It wasn’t. Luckily. I don’t suppose this salesman gave you an antidote as well?”

“Why? Is the prince in love with me?” Marion sounded rather hopeful.

“No!” Merlin snapped this time. Because really it was bad enough that Arthur kept falling in love with people who weren’t Merlin without this girl thinking he was in love with her as well!

“Which is fortunate for you because the king would have your head!” Leon added. “Do you have an antidote?”

“Or any of the potion?” Merlin asked. “We might be able to make a cure from that.”

Marion still looked frightened. “If I still had it, wouldn’t that be proof and the king will have me burned?”

That was pretty much all the confirmation that they needed.

“Just hand it over, we won’t tell the king,” Merlin promised. He could feel Leon’s eyes on him, but it wasn’t as if the girl had been the one to do the actual sorcery.

“And we’ll need the names of everyone else who bought one,” Leon added. “They can hand them in. If they haven’t all been using them to force other people to fall in love with them, that is.”

Marion’s eyes widened. “I don’t… I don’t know who bought them,” she stammered. “There was a big crowd, it could have been anyone. We didn’t think they were real love potions.”

“Just give us the potion for now,” Merlin reassured her. Leon looked as if he might make more demands so Merlin gave him a little nudge and shook his head as Marion hurried back into the house.

“We should take names,” Leon insisted.

“She’s just a scared girl. She’ll never do this again. You know what the king’s like – he’ll burn anyone who he thinks is in any way involved in sorcery. Do you really want this poor girl’s death on your conscience?”

Leon was a good man and Merlin knew the answer to that question already. But it was always worth reminding people, just in case.

“Of course not,” Leon agreed as Marion reappeared. She pressed a small bottle into Merlin’s hand. “Thank you ma’am.”

“If you happen to find any more, give them to Gaius or myself,” Merlin told her. “They’re dangerous and need to be destroyed.”

“You have my word,” Marion agreed. “Thank you. Thank you both!”

Leon still didn’t look very pleased, but Merlin hoped the knight could see what would happen if Uther found out and so would keep quiet.

“What do we do now?” Leon asked as soon as they had left Marion’s home. “Give him this as well to see if they cancel each other out?”

Merlin shook his head. “I’ll take it to Gaius. He might be able to create an antidote from it.”

“Might?”

“Definitely! Probably.” Well, really Merlin just hoped that he would. Gaius was quite clever with his potions.

“And in the meantime what do we do about Arthur?”

Merlin had been afraid Leon would ask that. “Well, I thought you might sit with him. Stop him wandering over the castle looking for you.”

“Me? But he’s in love with me!”

“Surely you can defend your honour?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. He knew it wasn’t as good as Gaius’, but it was improving. “I mean, I know Arthur’s a great warrior and all that, but he’s hopeless when he thinks he’s in love. Besides, I have an idea. Stay quiet while I think it through.”

Leon was indeed quiet, all the way back up to the castle. Only when they were both in the physician’s rooms with the door shut securely behind them did he speak. Merlin supposed it must have half-killed him not to say anything earlier.

“What’s this idea? Merlin, Arthur’s never going to forgive me if he wakes up from this enchantment and thinks I’ve been taking advantage!” Leon sat down in one of the chairs, which creaked alarmingly. Merlin hoped it wouldn’t break, Arthur might have him executed for risking injury to his precious love.

“I was thinking you should play very hard to get. Make Arthur… uh… read you poetry! He’ll hate that and it’ll take him ages. Something long. Speak to Geoffrey. _The Iliad_! Make him read that all the way through. It’s about fighting, you two love that.”

Leon looked dubious. “What if he finishes it?”

“There’s a sequel. Anyway, we’ll be done by then.

“I think I’m done already,” Leon grumbled.

Still, he dutifully fetched the book and headed off to Arthur’s chambers with Merlin.

Miraculously, Arthur had stayed put while Merlin was away.

“Merlin,” Arthur greeted him somewhat grumpily. “Finally. Did you lock me in? Honestly, you’re the stupidest servant in all the five kingdoms. Oh!” he caught sight of Leon and immediately a positively soppy expression settled on his face. “Leon, my love, you’re here!”

Leon almost backed out of the door but Merlin gave him a pointed look and reluctantly Leon stayed put.

“Sire.”

“Arthur! You must call me Arthur! Come in, come in. Merlin, go away!”

“No, Merlin, don’t go!” Leon gasped. “Please Sire, I’d rather Merlin stayed.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Why? You are my love, not Merlin. And I am yours.”

Leon made a very strange strangled squawk, but that appeared to be all Leon was capable of saying as there was a long silence afterwards until Merlin broke it.

“Sir Leon is very honoured to be courted by your royal highness,” Merlin told Arthur carefully. “But he is the most loyal and true of your knights and a great believer in courtly love. He told me that he would need to be wooed…”

Leon had gone quite a strange shade of puce.

“…and that any relationship must be chaste and pure until after marriage.”

“Really?” Arthur seemed quite put out by that. “Leon, really?”

It would have been a hard lie to maintain if it had been Gwaine, but luckily Arthur had fallen for Leon. Small mercies…

“Yes,” Leon said faintly.

“Leon has brought books,” Merlin continued cheerfully. “An important part of the wooing will be the reading of these, in their entirety, out loud. At the end of the first book he will permit you to engage in a chaste kiss on the cheek. At the end of the second book he will permit you to hold his hand.”

“Dear lord,” Leon whispered under his breath. Which was a bit pathetic, Merlin thought, because _really_!

“Holding hands?” Arthur exclaimed. “How many books do I have to read before you’ll sleep with me?” he asked Leon.

“No sex before marriage,” Merlin told him firmly because Leon didn’t appear able to speak any more. “Courtly love, Arthur, remember?”

“Just give me the book!” Arthur snatched _The Iliad_ out of Merlin’s hands, opened it, then groaned. “Wasn’t there a shorter one?”

“It’s my favourite,” Leon squeaked.

Arthur beamed at him. “Then I shall read it to you, my love. Here, sit with me on my bed.” He sat down and patted the bedspread beside him.

Leon sat on a chair as far from the bed as possible, so Arthur drew up another chair right next to him. Arthur cleared his throat, favoured Leon with a devoted smile (Merlin was absolutely not jealous, after all this was just a spell) and began to read.

“Rage Goddess, sing the rage of Peleus’ son Achilles,  
murderous, doomed, that cost the Achaeans countless losses,  
hurling down to the House of Death so many sturdy souls,  
great fighters’ souls, but made their bodies carrion,  
feasts for the dogs and birds…”

“I’ll just go,” Merlin interrupted. Arthur did have a good reading voice, presumably as a result of being trained to read speeches in preparation for his ascension to the throne in the future. “I need to help Gaius.”

“Don’t go!” Leon begged.

“Yes, leave,” Arthur waved his hand towards the door. “Knock before entering, we may be indisposed.”

“Merlin…” Leon was wide-eyed.

“I won’t be long,” Merlin promised, and closed the door behind him.

\---

Gaius brewed an antidote quite quickly in the end. Merlin only had to leave Leon to listen to Arthur’s poetry reading for an hour or so before racing back up to rescue Leon.

Poor Leon appeared to have backed his chair into a corner. Arthur was still reading to him but had his own chair right next to Leon’s and was practically in his lap. Unsurprising really, as Arthur never liked to wait for anything.

Arthur did not look pleased to see Merlin, though Leon looked as if he might pass out from relief.

“Merlin, leave us,” Arthur commanded.

“Sire, I bring wine so that you and Sir Leon can toast your love.”

“We don’t need wine,” Arthur assured him. “Leave.”

“It loosens inhibitions,” Merlin added. That did the trick. Arthur immediately sat up, threw the book aside and looked interested. Merlin set down the flagon and two glasses that he’d brought in, and started to pour. But Arthur wasn’t in the mood to wait around. He got up, snatched one of the goblets and held it out to Leon.

“Drink, my love.”

“You should drink first,” Merlin suggested. “Perhaps a toast to Sir Leon, the finest fighter in Camelot.”

“Yes!” Arthur was quite open to suggestion under the influence of the spell it seemed. Merlin stored that knowledge away in case he needed it again.

“To Sir Leon,” Merlin prompted. “The finest warrior Camelot has ever known.”

“Sir Leon!” Arthur toasted enthusiastically, and took a large swig of the antidote. “The finest warrior… Wait… what?” He glared at Merlin. “I am the best fighter in Camelot. Leon?” He included the knight in his glare. “What is this?”

“I was… just leaving?” Leon attempted, getting to his feet.

“Why are you in here?”

“Don’t you remember?” Leon asked hopefully.

“No! I can’t remember anything since we were riding through the lower town. And now I’m here.”

“You fell off your horse,” Merlin put in quickly. “Hit your head. We were worried but you seem fine now. Leon wanted to be sure you’d recovered. He’s a good friend and loyal knight.”

Leon nodded vigorously. “Very loyal, yes. And discreet and… yes, loyal.”

Arthur gave him a curious look. “Are you quite all right, Leon? Are you sure you haven’t hit your head as well?”

“Erm… I may have done.” Leon quickly picked up the books. “If that’s all, Sire, I’ll just take these back to Geoffrey.”

Arthur looked as if he were going to ask more questions, but Leon didn’t give him the chance, escaping before Arthur could utter another word.

“Why is Leon taking books to Geoffrey?” Arthur asked as the door closed behind his escaping knight. “And what were they doing in here?”

Merlin shrugged. “He likes poetry? I don’t know, Arthur. You’re sure you can’t remember anything?”

Arthur eyed him suspiciously. “What should I remember? What’s going on, _Mer_ -lin?”

That was worrying. Arthur was getting far too perceptive. If that trend carried on he’d be noticing Merlin’s well-hidden magic next, Merlin realised with horror.

“We were all just concerned about you, Sire.”

“And now you're calling me _Sire?_ Are you sure _you_ weren't the one who hit your head?"

“Concern,” Merlin reminded him. “I’ll be insulting you shortly, don’t you worry, just as soon as I’m sure that your big cabbagehead hasn’t been damaged!”

Arthur threw the empty goblet at him. Evidently all was well in the world.

\---

The visit from Leon and Merlin must have scared Marion even more than Merlin had thought. She and her friend Ella dropped off a sack full of the little bottles within the day.

“That’s all we could find,” Marion assured Merlin.

“We asked everyone, told them the knights of Camelot are searching houses,” Ella added. “Everyone’s scared of the king. He burns people if he thinks they’re witches!”

“I know,” Merlin told them, trying not to make it sound as if it were too much of a sore point. “But you two have done well to bring these here. We’ll dispose of them.”

“Could we say hello to Prince Arthur?” Ella asked hopefully. “You could tell him we’ve done well. Perhaps he’d kiss our hands or something. Smile at us even.”

“Anything, really,” Marion added. “We love Prince Arthur! He’s so handsome!”

“He’s going to look so good on the coins when he’s king!”

Good grief! Merlin hadn’t even considered Camelot coinage and the troubles that would entail once Arthur was king. The number of sittings for the engravings before the prat was satisfied didn’t bear thinking about. And Merlin would have to sit through them all with him, being his manservant and all. So much for two sides of the same coin.

“He’s very busy, I’ll tell him you helped though,” Merlin assured them. He held the door open and was relieved when they both left.

“This won’t be all of them,” Gaius warned as soon as the girls had gone. “You need to keep your eyes peeled, Merlin. Arthur might not be the only target. I’m going to make more of the antidote because it’s better to be safe than sorry. And you’ll be helping me, obviously.”

Merlin wasn’t quite sure why that was obvious. After all, it wasn’t his fault that Arthur had drunk the potion, or that Leon had failed to stop him, or that Arthur had a fan club in the lower town. Still, it would be useful to have an antidote to hand. Just in case it happened again.

“Show me what to do,” he sighed.

What he had to do, apparently, was start emptying out some of the potions and washing the bottles. It left him none the wiser on how to make an antidote but it did teach him that he needed to use a lot of soap before the bottles were completely clean. Merlin was about halfway through the task when Geoffrey of Monmouth came down to the physician’s rooms.

“Geoffrey!” Gaius greeted his friend. “Sorry for the mess, we’re having a bit of a cleanup. Merlin’s taking his time, naturally.”

Geoffrey looked around at the pile of bottles that Merlin was washing out in a bucket on the floor, and the potion Gaius was brewing on one of his worktops. Merlin supposed that it probably didn’t look any messier than usual in there. Geoffrey probably was too polite to say so though.

“I was wondering if you had any more of that potion you gave me last week? My back’s been playing up again and it really helped.”

Gaius waved a hand in the direction of a nearby workstation. “Sorry, this is at a delicate point. There’s a bottle of it over there by the leech tank. Merlin, could you fetch it?”

Merlin would have done, he really would, but Geoffrey was already heading over there and picking up the little bottle.

“Thank you Gaius. I don’t know what you put in it, but it’s simply marvellous.”

It was strange, because that bottle looked exactly like the little ones that Merlin was cleaning out.

“Gaius, are you sure that’s the right one?” Merlin asked as Geoffrey opened the bottle.

“Of course it is Merlin,” Geoffrey tutted. “You should respect your mentor. He’s a learned man.”

Gaius looked round, probably to give Merlin a smug look. However, he glanced first at Geoffrey, and his expression was instantly one of horror. “No! Not that one… oh.”

Too late, Geoffrey had downed the potion.

“That was the rest of the potion Merlin gave me to develop the first antidote,” Gaius sighed.

“And you developed it wonderfully,” Geoffrey agreed. “You have such a brilliant mind. Minds are such attractive things. And your eyes are so very blue.”

“Yes… I need them to develop this antidote!” Gaius snapped. “Do go away Geoffrey. Merlin! Some help please!”

Merlin was definitely enjoying watching the latest victim of the love potion. Geoffrey had moved over to Gaius’ side surprisingly quickly given that he had been protesting about backache earlier.

“Go away, Merlin,” Geoffrey urged. “Shouldn’t you be serving Prince Arthur?”

“No, I’m fine here,” Merlin assured him. Geoffrey was advancing on Gaius, who was looking somewhat pale.

“Finish the antidote!” Gaius ordered. “It needs a pinch of anise and a sprig of thyme. Hurry, Merlin!”

“I have volumes of poetry memorised,” Geoffrey crooned. “Gaius, my love…”

Merlin was quite tempted to just see what happened until that point. But no, it was getting weird. So he took over Gaius’ position at the workstation and did as he was directed.

“We should go somewhere to be alone,” Geoffrey suggested. “Come back to my library with me.”

“Hurry up, Merlin,” Gaius called. He was being backed into a corner. “Don’t bother waiting for it to cool.”

The potion had turned a pale shade of green and was giving off a faint aroma of the thyme. It didn’t look too bad so Merlin poured some into a goblet and took it over to Geoffrey. Geoffrey was leaning over Gaius, trying to steal a kiss. Gaius really did not look happy. He snatched the potion from Merlin and thrust it at Geoffrey.

“Here, have a drink! Quickly!”

“I only wish to drink from your lips,” Geoffrey crooned. Merlin tried hard not to laugh.

“Drink first,” Gaius ordered. Luckily Geoffrey was just as susceptible as Arthur had been and downed the goblet in one.

Merlin was pleased to see that he wasn’t the only one who got that disapproving eyebrow from Gaius.

“What?” Geoffrey asked, looking confused.

He left very soon after that clutching his backache potion.

“It’s not funny,” Gaius growled.

Merlin begged to differ.

\---

The next day Morgana couldn’t find Gwen anywhere. Arthur was also complaining because Lancelot hadn’t turned up for practice that morning. Nobody saw them all day. Eventually they emerged from Gwen’s hut, betrothed.

Merlin didn’t know if it was another love potion or not. With those two it was hard to tell. They both seemed very happy about the situation and that was really all that mattered.

Nobody bothered trying to cure them. They really didn’t need it.

\---

“Merlin… that’s your name, isn’t it?”

Merlin wasn’t used to being addressed by the king. Well, at least not in such a kindly, friendly manner. Leering, almost.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Oh, call me Uther,” Uther purred at him. “Please.”

Merlin looked down at the flagon of wine that he’d just poured into the king’s goblet. He’d also poured it into Morgana and Arthur’s goblets. And Arthur was about to take a mouthful. Merlin quickly snatched it away from him.

“Merlin!” Arthur protested.

“Don’t drink it,” Merlin advised. “Trust me.”

“You know, you’re very handsome for a servant,” Morgana assured Merlin. “You’re wasted on Arthur. Are you sure you’re not a prince?”

“What?” Arthur exclaimed. “Morgana!”

“Very handsome,” Uther agreed. “And as I am king, I should take a consort. Merlin, my love, you will be that consort.”

“I saw him first!” Morgana snapped. “Merlin, it’s me you love, surely. I’m young and nubile. Think of the sex we can have! You’ll soon forget all about all the sex you’re having with Arthur.”

“What?” Arthur exclaimed again. “ _What?_ ”

“We’re not having sex!” Merlin squeaked, and Arthur nodded vigorously in agreement.

“We’re absolutely not! Why do people think that?”

That was an interesting question that Merlin stored up for future investigation. Who was saying such a thing?

“Everyone knows it!” Morgana affirmed. “Gwaine said Merlin’s always complaining his bottom’s sore. In front of all the knights. They’re not even discreet about it. Merlin, my love, it won’t be your bottom that’s sore with me. Think how magical we could be together!”

That was only one of the many things that was worrying Merlin about the proposal.

“I’m the king of Camelot! I shall have him!” Uther protested. “Merlin, come to my chambers at once, I will take you on transports of rhapsody!”

“Oh my god!” Arthur stared at them all in horror. “I can never unhear any of this! Merlin, what’s going on?”

“It’s a love potion,” Merlin explained. “There’s been a bit of an epidemic. I have no idea how it got into your wine. But Gaius has a remedy.”

And luckily Merlin had taken to carrying a bottle of it around with him.

“Whichever of you drinks this the fastest shall win my heart,” he assured Uther and Morgana as he poured each of them a dose of the potion.

“My father’s going to take your head if you’re not careful,” Arthur warned quietly. “What is this, Merlin?”

“I’ll explain later,” Merlin assured him, watching as Uther and Morgana downed the antidote in one, racing each other to slam the empty goblet down on the table.

“I win!” Uther roared, and for a horrible moment Merlin thought the antidote hadn’t worked. But then the now-familiar confused expression settled over both Uther and Morgana’s features.

“What do you win?” Morgana asked. “And what just happened? Where’s my wine?”

They both turned to glare at Merlin and Arthur.

“Is this some sort of joke, Arthur? You, boy, bring me more wine at once!” Uther’s glare was, for once, slightly less terrifying than his smile earlier.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, mouthed “later” and then hurried out in search of fresh wine. And he wouldn’t be getting it from Cook, because he had a sneaking suspicion who’d been responsible for spiking the flagon.

The laughter that greeted him when he reached the kitchens left him in no doubt.

“You were supposed to serve it to Prince Arthur,” Cook told him when she’d stopped laughing. “Thought you two needed a bit of a push. So who did you serve it to?”

“Never you mind. Just don’t do it again,” he warned her darkly. “Or I’ll tell the king you’re using witchcraft.”

He never would, not really. But the threat worked.

\---

“A love potion?” Arthur asked again. “Really?”

“A whole batch of them,” Merlin confirmed. They were safely down in the physician’s quarters. Gaius was brewing up a fresh batch of the antidote. Apparently there had been several more requests. “It was a travelling salesman in the lower town. He sold them to the townspeople and then moved on.”

“Probably sent by Cenred or someone to cause chaos,” Arthur surmised. “He likes sorcerers, it’s the sort of thing he’d do.”

Merlin’s heart sank. Arthur would probably always believe that magic was evil. And this wasn’t going to help matters.

“We’ve got a cure all ready,” Merlin assured him, picking up a bottle of Gaius’ latest brew. “You should carry it around with you. Apparently half the ladies in the lower town are in love with you… can’t think why. Obviously they don’t know you.”

“Obviously they have excellent taste,” Arthur corrected, but he took the bottle anyway. “Perhaps I should organise a search?”

Gaius pointed towards the pile of empty bottles in the corner of the room. “Already done, Sire. We have a couple of the young ladies in the lower town busy reminding people that the potion is sorcery and that they should hand the things in. They’re doing a fine job.”

Right on cue there was a tap on the door. Merlin put the bottle down, and went over to open it. He found a worried-looking Ella on the other side. She pushed past him and ran straight over to Gaius.

“You’ve got to help me! I need an antidote to that horrible potion!”

Merlin was pleased to see someone else getting the eyebrow.

“An antidote? Really? For whom?” Gaius asked. He was just stoppering up another little bottle of the cure, but didn’t hand it over when Ella held out a pleading hand. “Tell me more.”

“There’s this boy who comes to the stall every Friday. He’s really handsome and strong and I thought I’d offer him a drink.”

“The potion, you mean?” Merlin sighed. “You and Marion told me you’d handed them all in!”

“We did! This was another one I found by myself. I was going to bring it along and then it sort of spilled into the cup and I offered it to him.”

“And now he’s in love with you?” Arthur asked. “That’s no way to win someone’s heart.”

“No! My boss thought the drink was for him and he grabbed it from me and drank it all down and now he wants me to marry him and have his children… but he’s already married and has seven children and a grandchild and I really, really don’t want to marry him. And his wife is furious and she’s sacked me and I don’t have a job except he says I do and that she’s the one sacked and it’s just horrible and…”

Merlin saw the expression on her face change to awe as she realised who she was speaking to.

“Oh my god it’s _Prince Arthur_!” Ella gave a little squeal at the end.

Gaius winced and rubbed at his ear. “Indeed it is. What a pity you weren’t as observant when you were pouring that young man a drink earlier. Here,” he held out the antidote.

“Make sure you give it to the correct person,” Merlin added.

Ella didn’t appear to be entirely listening. She was still gazing adoringly at Arthur. Arthur gave her an embarrassed little half-smile, then shuffled awkwardly because the staring wasn’t stopping. Also Gaius was still holding out the antidote and Ella was making no move to take it.

“Marion’s going to be _so jealous!_ ” she breathed.

“Did you drink the potion as well?” Merlin asked her as innocently as he could. She shook her head and kept smiling.

Arthur was starting to look very uncomfortable. He gave her a little half-wave, then when she still kept beaming at him he sidled over to Merlin. “Make her stop,” he whispered.

Because of course being Arthur’s manservant involved the removal of love-struck young women from Arthur’s vicinity.

“Ella,” Merlin called as firmly as he could without actually snapping at the poor girl. “Take the antidote and use it on your boss. If you’re still sacked then come back to the castle and I’ll see if Cook needs any more help, don’t worry.” He took the bottle from Gaius and handed it over to the girl. “Here.”

That seemed to wake her up a little. She took the bottle, thanked him (without actually taking her gaze from Arthur), gave a little curtsey to Arthur and then left.

“I don’t want her working in the kitchens,” Arthur protested as soon as she’d gone. “I’d need all my food tested before I ate it in case she’d put a potion in it. It would be a nightmare. Obviously she’s in love with me and can’t be trusted. Find her something else. Something nowhere near any food.”

Merlin found it hard to feel entirely sorry for Ella. She and her friend Marion had been quite troublesome after all. Still, it was horrible to lose your job (Merlin knew because Arthur had sacked him on numerous occasions and probably would again in the future).

“Leave it with me, Sire,” Merlin assured him.

Arthur eyed him with suspicion. “Why are you being polite?”

“You’re always complaining that I’m not respectful enough!” Merlin protested. “Now you don’t like it when I am.”

“It’s weird.”

“Should I stop?”

Arthur frowned, obviously recognising that this was a trap. Definitely getting smarter, Merlin knew. “No. I like it. It’s respectful. Although it’s such a change that I’m wondering if you’ve been drinking the potion now.”

Merlin didn’t need to drink the potion. He was already in love with Arthur and had been for a long time. It was hopeless, of course. Arthur would never have a serious relationship with a mere servant. So Merlin continued to hide his feelings. Snark was an excellent way to do so.

“If I had, don’t you think I’d be tempting you upstairs by now?”

Oops. Perhaps he had drunk some of the potion, because Merlin had no idea where that had come from and Arthur was staring at him in shock. And was that a blush?

Gaius (whom Merlin had forgotten was there) gave an overly-emphasised cough, startling them both. Merlin managed to knock one of the antidote bottles onto the floor and it smashed, splattering their boots with the invaluable potion.

“Oops.”

“Careful, Merlin,” Gaius snapped. “Here, take this and make yourself useful.” He handed over a short list of herbs. “I need more of these if you’re going to keep wasting the antidote like that. Now, out of my way! Go! Shoo!”

Merlin cast a rueful glance at Arthur, who seemed to have settled himself down comfortably in one of Gaius’ chairs and showed no sign of moving.

“Run along, Merlin,” Arthur told him. “Do as Gaius says.”

“Are you going to stay here?” Merlin asked. “Not go and fight with your knights or anything?”

Arthur shrugged. “I’m staying close to the antidote. You forget that I’m the most eligible bachelor in the five kingdoms and everyone is going to be trying to make me drink that stuff. No, I think I’ll stay down here where it’s safe until the potion epidemic is over.” He leaned back in the chair, stretching out his legs and clasping his hands behind his head. He looked altogether far too comfortable.

Gaius turned to face Arthur directly. Merlin couldn’t see Gaius’ expression but he saw Arthur’s. The crown prince’s smug smile evaporated and Arthur rather quickly got to his feet.

“On second thoughts I’ll just take one of these and go.” Arthur picked up one of the freshly brewed antidotes from Gaius’ workbench and pocketed it. “Gwaine’s probably driving Leon mad. I should go and restore some order on the training field. Thank you Gaius.”

And with that Arthur hurried out of the physician’s quarters, Merlin at his heels.

“You got the eyebrow, didn’t you?” Merlin asked.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

\---

Merlin had been working with Gaius on the antidote enough to know which herbs were being used in it. So he had a pretty good idea that most of the items on Gaius’ list weren’t needed for it. Merlin knew when he was being sent off on a useless errand because he was under Gaius’ feet. The elderly physician was not known for his patience and always seemed to find having Arthur and Merlin together in his presence quite trying.

At least Arthur had been dismissed as well. And as he now knew to watch out for love potions he probably wouldn't come back in love with Percival or anything. Probably. Knowing Merlin’s luck Arthur probably already was in love with one of the knights even without a love potion.

That would be why he was so keen to disappear when Gaius wanted them gone.

There was no logic behind Merlin’s assumption, but that didn’t matter. As he headed back into the castle with a full sack of herbs he didn’t really expect to see Arthur again until dinnertime.

“Merlin, there you are!”

It was almost as if Arthur had been waiting for him. Although Arthur smelled quite… musky. So he probably had been exerting himself on the practice field. Most likely he was going to demand a bath in the near future. A bath that Merlin was going to have to fill up with bucket after bucket of water, up all those stairs…

Sure enough, that was exactly what Arthur wanted.

“Prepare me a bath, then fetch my dinner. Bring extra as I want you to taste it all just in case there’s another love potion around.”

Merlin didn’t like the sound of any of that, apart from getting to eat Arthur’s food. But even that was tainted with a certain horror. “But then you’d be the first thing I would see!” Really, a love spell combined with the fact that Merlin already loved Arthur and the (more worrying) fact that Merlin had magic that might go completely haywire under the influence just didn’t bear thinking about.

Was he imagining things or was that the faintest flush on Arthur’s skin? Imagining, definitely. Because a moment later Arthur punched him on the arm playfully.

“That’s why you’ll need to bring a bottle of the antidote!”

“Ow!” Merlin complained, rubbing his arm. He was never quite sure why Arthur thought punching someone was a show of friendliness and companionship. But he’d long since learned that Arthur thought exactly that. “That hurt!”

“Don’t be such a baby! It’s horseplay!”

“Yeah, you’re a horse… ow!”

Sometimes Merlin wished he had better control over his mouth. Being held in a headlock and dragged off through the castle grounds towards Arthur’s chambers was definitely one of those times.

And Arthur badly needed that bath. It was lucky Gaius didn’t really need those herbs because he wouldn’t be getting them any time soon.

\---

Arthur, it seemed, wouldn’t leave Merlin alone.

His concern over the love potion problem was so great that Arthur had insisted Merlin not leave his side. If Merlin hadn’t known better he would have thought Arthur had consumed another love potion and fallen in love with Merlin himself. But no, Arthur was still coming up with chores for Merlin to do, and was still being insulting.

It was a bit much when Arthur made Merlin sleep in his chambers, though. Admittedly the prince’s quarters were warmer and more comfortable than his own room, but sleeping so close to Arthur had problems of its own. What if Merlin talked in his sleep? What if his magic played up in his sleep? What if Arthur found out and threw him in the dungeon and let Uther burn him?

Or – what if Merlin sleepwalked and woke up in Arthur’s bed… because that could happen with temptation so close? It was all extremely risky and worrying.

Somehow Merlin got through the night without incident. He stayed awake for longer than he liked, then must have fallen asleep, because he was woken by Arthur throwing a pillow at him.

“You’re snoring!”

Merlin absolutely did not snore. That was Arthur, he was sure of it. Many times Merlin had entered Arthur’s chambers in the morning and heard his prince rumbling away.

“You snore! You probably woke yourself up!” Merlin retorted.

“Princes don’t snore.”

“No, but cabbageheads do!”

That earned him another pillow. At least Arthur didn’t have many left. Though Merlin did wish Arthur would wear more clothes when he slept because honestly the glorious sight of Arthur’s bare chest in the morning was more than he could cope with. Who needed a love potion when faced with that?

“I’ll go and get your breakfast, then,” Merlin grumbled. “I suppose you’ll want me to taste it for you again?”

To be honest, Merlin was happy to carry out that particular service permanently. Arthur ate well and it was no hardship for Merlin to do the same. So he got Arthur’s breakfast, ate at least half of it, then headed off to see Gaius and catch up on any potion developments.

Of course, Arthur immediately decided he was going to follow Merlin. Perhaps not immediately, but Merlin had been talking to Gaius for less than ten minutes before Arthur strode in.

“Merlin!” Arthur called. “There you are!”

Gaius had been explaining the properties of ragwort and how it might be used to help develop some kind of immunity to the potion. Merlin had actually been quite interested for once (mostly because he was fed up with having to be on constant alert just in case Arthur got enchanted by one again) and wasn’t best pleased by the interruption.

Neither, it seemed, was Gaius. Arthur was getting the full eyebrow treatment again. He didn’t yet appear to have noticed this because it didn’t stop him in his tracks like it always did Merlin. Although, as Merlin realised regretfully, Arthur probably didn’t have as much to feel guilty about as Merlin always did, and was unlikely to receive the same level of telling off. Yesterday had been an aberration. Or because Gaius had managed to scare Arthur off yesterday, perhaps Arthur was now trying to prove that he wasn’t scared of Gaius?

“Sire,” Gaius had injected that disapproving tone into his voice, and Merlin was pleased to see that Arthur did hesitate momentarily. “We are quite busy at the moment.”

Arthur just beamed at him happily, drew up a chair and sat himself down on it. “Don’t let me disturb you. I’d rather stay as close to the antidotes as possible, thank you. I don’t want to wake up married to a troll or something!” He laughed at his own joke, then turned it into a cough when Gaius raised the eyebrow imperiously. “Anyway, I thought I would stay here today. Make sure Merlin doesn’t drink any potions by mistake.”

As if. Merlin was just about the only person who hadn’t fallen victim so far, unless you counted the awful incident with Uther and Morgana. Merlin did not count that. He tried his best not to even _think_ about that.

“I’m not the one who keeps doing that,” Merlin reminded him. “Gaius and I know better than to drink random potions handed to us by people we don’t know!”

“I did it once, Merlin. Just once.”

“There was Lady Vivien as well,” Merlin pointed out.

“That wasn’t a potion!” Arthur exclaimed. “That was… what _was_ that?”

“A potion, sire,” Gaius confirmed.

“I didn’t drink anything!”

“There are other methods of administration,” Gaius told him. “Be thankful we were able to save you. That was a much stronger potion than these are.”

Arthur frowned in silent thought for a few moments. “I’d better stay here then,” he decided. “Obviously everyone is trying to enchant me. Can’t you brew something to make me immune?”

“That’s what we’re trying to do, Sire,” Gaius said patiently. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Arthur gave a rather imperious wave of his hand, as if he were permitting Gaius to get on with the job. Honestly, Merlin thought, anyone would think he was king already. Arthur showed no signs of moving, though. At least, not until there was a tap on the door and then in walked Ella.

Arthur immediately got up and stood beside Merlin. Or, more likely, beside the antidotes just in case she tried to dose him with one of the potions.

“Hello!” Ella called, looking far more cheerful than she had earlier. “I’m back!”

“Indeed.” Gaius barely looked up.

“The antidote worked. And I’m not fired after all. I explained it was a mistake and my boss’s wife told the boy I like and it turns out I didn’t need the potion because he’s been wanting to ask me out for ages. I think she wanted to make sure I didn’t try any more potions, so she played matchmaker. But anyway it’s all worked out really well. Oh!” Ella spotted Arthur and gave a little curtsey. “Prince Arthur.”

“So now you’ve got a boyfriend you won’t be handing out any more love potions?” Arthur checked.

“I’ve found a few more.” She put a couple of small bottles down on the desk where Gaius was working. “But I really did bring in all the rest,” Ella told them. “These were the last ones. I’m really sorry, and so’s Marion. I wanted her to come with me but she’s still really scared. Please don’t report us to the king.”

“Don’t worry,” Arthur assured her. As Ella now appeared to be able to speak to him, Arthur seemed to be less uncomfortable in her presence. Also there was the matter that she probably wouldn’t be trying to use any love potions on him after all.

“Ah, you’re kind as well as brave and handsome!” Ella sighed.

There would be the praise making him less uncomfortable as well. Arthur always liked to be adored.

“Are you sure you haven’t been drinking that potion yourself?” Merlin muttered. “You wouldn’t say that if you had to work for him!”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur ordered. “Madam, this is very brave of you. As your prince I ask that you remain vigilant and continue your excellent work.”

Ella gave another little curtsey and started to back out towards the door. “Thank you, your majesty.”

“He’s not king, yet,” Merlin muttered as the girl left. Arthur glared at him but Merlin just shrugged. “Well, you’re not!”

“I’m still the king’s son and heir to the throne.”

“And a prat. You forgot that bit.”

“Merlin…” Arthur began in a warning tone. And perhaps there would have been further threats if Gwaine hadn’t chosen that moment to come rushing in.

“Arthur, you’re late for practice. Percival and Leon have been arguing… oh! What’s this?” He picked up one of the bottles Ella had just brought in. “Mead?”

“Leave it, Gwaine,” Arthur sighed. “That stuff’s too strong even for you.”

And that really was the wrong thing to say to someone like Gwaine.

“I’ve never found a drink yet that’s too strong for me!” Gwaine insisted.

“No, Gwaine,” Merlin warned but Gwaine wasn’t listening.

“Oh it’s the good stuff is it?” Gwaine crowed.

“No!” Arthur insisted.

Merlin tried to grab the bottle back but Gwaine danced out of his reach, unstoppered the bottle and then drained it in one.

“Oh gods,” Arthur groaned. “Well, he was looking at both of us, so was it me or you?

Gwaine gave a loud hiccup, then; “Arthur!”

Merlin’s heart sank. Gwaine was very handsome and had extremely swishy hair. Arthur was bound to take advantage of the situation, because who wouldn’t? And Merlin would have to watch.

“You’ve had your chance, move aside your royal blondness!”

And to Merlin’s shock, Gwaine strode over to _Merlin_ and took him in his arms. “Hi, Cutie!”

Merlin made a noise that might have been a squeak, he wasn’t sure. It was quite undignified. But that was the least of his worries because a moment later Gwaine dipped and kissed him. It was quite a surprise and perhaps the kiss went on longer than it should have. Unsurprisingly, Gwaine was an excellent kisser.

“Excuse _me_!” Merlin heard Arthur exclaim from somewhere behind him. “Gwaine, release him. Antidote, Merlin. Now! _Now_!”

Gwaine ignored him and carried on snogging Merlin.

“Get off him, Gwaine!” Arthur yelled.

Merlin felt something being pressed into his hand. It felt like a little bottle. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to get Gwaine to drink it given that the potion appeared to have magnified Gwaine’s natural tendency to flirt by about 1000 percent. Honestly, his hands were everywhere. Much as Merlin liked Gwaine, it was as a good friend only.

Somehow, Merlin managed to wriggle partly free of Gwaine’s embrace, at least enough to be able to speak. “Gwaine, let me go.”

“Never, my love!” Gwaine exclaimed. “Let me take you to my boudoir so I can taste every last inch of your skin.”

Arthur punched him.

“Ow!” Gwaine’s nose was bleeding profusely, but he still only had eyes for Merlin. “Don’t worry, Merlin, I’ll defend our love!”

Arthur looked as if he might hit Gwaine again, so Merlin quickly stepped in with the antidote.

“I’d expect nothing less. Drink this, it… uh… enhances your prowess in the bedroom.”

“Honestly, Merlin!” he heard Gaius complain behind him.

But Gwaine eagerly grabbed the bottle and glugged it down, which was the required result so it really didn’t matter. He burped slightly, then started to look confused as the antidote began to work.

“What happened?”

“You swallowed one of the love potions, you fool,” Gaius snapped at him.

“What love potions?” Gwaine frowned. Belatedly Merlin considered that perhaps they should have warned _all_ the knights about the danger, not just Leon. “Are you making _love_ potions Gaius? You sly fox!”

“Idiot!” Gaius exclaimed. “Of course I haven’t. There have been some sold in the lower town, we’ve had to develop an antidote for them. Fortunately your propensity to drink everything in sight means that it wasn’t difficult to persuade you to take the cure either!”

“Perhaps listen when people tell you not to drink something?” Arthur growled, which was a bit rich considering that was exactly what he’d done himself. He was flexing his hand as if he still might punch Gwaine a second time.

Gwaine wiped his nose with his hand, looked at the blood, then at Arthur. “Did you hit me?”

“I was protecting Merlin,” Arthur said defensively. He didn’t look particularly sorry to have done so either.

Gwaine looked between the two of them, then very deliberately licked his lips. “Ah, did I fall in love with _you_ Merlin? Did I kiss you? There’s something delicious lingering…” he smacked his lips.

Arthur took a threatening step forward, but Gwaine just laughed, tossed his hair back and sauntered over to the door.

“Maybe there’s still some of that potion left, Princess,” he called. “You should try it! Must be powerful stuff!”

“Shouldn’t you let Gaius check your nose isn’t broken?” Merlin called, but Gwaine just waved and kept going.

“It’s fine! Worth it!” Gwaine yelled back, still laughing as he left. “Let me know when you’re up for another round!”

Merlin laughed too, because what else could you do really? Gwaine was ridiculous. And then he turned and looked at Arthur.

Arthur was not laughing. Arthur, in fact, looked quite angry.

“What?” Merlin asked. He really wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong this time.

Arthur didn’t say anything, just stomped off after Gwaine.

“Don’t hit him again!” Merlin called.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not touching your boyfriend!” Arthur snarled, and slammed the door behind him.

Merlin gazed at Gaius, completely confused.

“What did I do?”

Really, it wasn’t necessary for Gaius to look at him as if he were completely stupid.

\---

Arthur didn’t appear again for the rest of the day.

In some ways, it was a relief because it meant Merlin could concentrate on helping Gaius. Together they managed to come up with a solution that Gaius was fairly sure could stop anyone else falling foul of that particular strain of love potion.

In other ways, it was perfectly miserable because Merlin’s thoughts were never far from Arthur and not knowing what the prat was up to or why he’d stormed off in such a huff was almost as distracting as Arthur himself always was.

Cook, still somewhat concerned that Merlin might drop her in it with the king, was more than happy to make sure the immunisation potion was distributed around the castle at dinner. Apparently there had been a few incidents down in the kitchen anyway and nobody was particularly keen on the love potions now.

Arthur didn’t join his father and Morgana for dinner that evening. He’d sent word that Merlin was to take the meal up to Arthur's rooms, and to bring enough for himself as well. Evidently Arthur didn’t trust that the love potion epidemic was over and still wanted Merlin to taste all his food. That was fine by Merlin who was considering suggesting that they made the arrangement permanent. For Arthur’s safety of course. Not because Merlin was enjoying all the delicious food.

As he made his way up the stairs to Arthur’s quarters Merlin hoped that whatever had caused Arthur’s bad mood earlier had now been forgotten. He suspected that Gaius knew what it was because every time Merlin had mentioned it Gaius had rolled his eyes and called Merlin an idiot.

Which wasn’t really very helpful or informative.

Just in case Arthur was still in a mood with him Merlin had carefully selected all of Arthur’s favourites. There was a deliciously aromatic chicken, seasoned with rosemary and roasted to perfection, four sausages (and Arthur would have to share because surely he couldn’t eat all that!), and a pile of roasted vegetables too. Arthur would probably waste most of those, but Merlin had to at least try to give him a healthy diet. Then there were Arthur’s favourite honey cakes for dessert, along with a large flagon of mead to wash it all down. Perfect. Fit for a (very grumpy) prince. And also sufficient for a hungry manservant to share. The fact that all of the things were Merlin’s favourite as well was just coincidence.

Merlin had long since given up knocking, and just barged on in as usual. After all, Arthur claimed that Merlin was super-clumsy and scared off all the game when they were hunting so it stood to reason that Arthur would hear him coming up the stairs to Arthur’s rooms.

“I’ve brought dinner!” Merlin called as he entered.

Arthur jumped a mile and could not have looked guiltier if he’d tried. “Merlin… I wasn’t expecting you yet.”

“It’s dinnertime. You sent word I was to bring… oh, if this is George’s idea of a joke I’ll kill him.”

George’s idea of a joke wasn’t usually actually funny, so it would have been a step up for him. Still, Merlin had been looking forward to the meal and absolutely was not going to take it back untasted. He put it down on a side table then turned to Arthur.

“It’s here now. Do you really not want it?”

“No… I mean yes. I do, I just thought you’d take longer. I’m not ready.”

Arthur really did look quite uncomfortable. At least he wasn’t being grumpy any more.

“I can take it away,” Merlin offered. And eat it, though he didn’t add that bit. Gaius and Gwen would probably appreciate sharing it. They could have a feast.

“I don’t want you to take it away. I just… wasn’t expecting you here so quickly. I’m not ready.”

Well that was new. Arthur was normally always ready for dinner. Except that one time when he was in love with Sir Leon...

“So… uh… I wanted to ask you…” Arthur continued, sounding more awkward than Merlin had ever heard him.

Merlin looked around at the flowers on the table. He looked at the way that the candles had been carefully placed in the centre to create what looked as if it was supposed to be a romantic dinner for two. He looked at the almost bashful expression on Arthur’s face.

Oh no.

“Please tell me you haven’t fallen victim to one of those love potions again!” Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur looked startled for a moment, then just momentarily there was what might have been a cunning expression flitting across his face. Merlin couldn’t be sure because it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Merlin…” Arthur breathed. “My love…”

Arthur definitely _had_ swallowed another potion. It was a bit strange because Merlin hadn’t seen him for hours and yet appeared to be the object of Arthur’s affection. But then if Arthur had drunk it while he was alone and then Merlin was the first person that he saw then that made sense, Merlin supposed. At least it wasn’t Gwaine who had walked in. If it had been then Gwaine and Arthur would probably be shagging each other silly by now.

“You brought us dinner,” Arthur leaned close, his breath warm on Merlin’s cheek. “So kind.”

“It’s… er… it’s my job!” Merlin squeaked. It was very distracting, having Arthur that close.

“And you do it so well. Why don’t you sit here?” He pulled out a chair and waited expectantly.

Warily, Merlin sat down at the table.

He had the antidote in his pocket. After all the problems of the past few days he didn’t dare do otherwise. Arthur was bringing over the food, setting down the dishes and looking as pleased with himself as if he’d actually prepared the meal himself.

It would be easy enough to pour the antidote into Arthur’s drink, then that would be the end of Arthur’s odd behaviour. Merlin reached into his pocket and drew out the little bottle. Arthur had turned away for a moment to bring the rest of the dishes. (Apparently he wasn’t as good as Merlin was at balancing numerous plates on top of one another. Merlin in turn wasn’t as good at it as George was, but then nobody was as good at being a servant as George) Anyway, it was an ideal opportunity. Merlin unstoppered the bottle and went to pour it into Arthur’s goblet.

“Ah, no Merlin. You’re my guest. No serving.” Arthur – strange, unnatural Arthur – was sitting down and gazing lovingly at Merlin across the table.

Merlin put the little bottle down on the table.

“We should do this every day,” Arthur continued happily. “It should keep you away from Gwaine and his amorous ways.”

Merlin had forgotten all about Gwaine and the full on snog earlier. It had been fun, harmless. Arthur apparently was still lingering on it.

“Gwaine had drunk the love potion,” Merlin reminded Arthur. “He won’t kiss me again.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, then reached for the mead and filled both their goblets. “Don’t be so sure. He’s a… a _scoundrel_ , Merlin. Your reputation could end up in tatters. Oh, he won’t mean to because you’re his friend, but I’ve seen the sort before. He can’t help himself. You’re much better off with me. Here, have some chicken. And sausages. You’re far too thin, Merlin. You need to look after yourself.”

It was bizarre. But Merlin was never one to say no to food – it had been scarce enough while he was growing up. And Arthur looked so pleased to see him enjoying it.

“It’s good,” Merlin told him. “Thanks Arthur.”

“Gwaine wouldn’t put on a feast like this for you. He’d just tumble you straight into bed.”

Oh gods, was that next? Not that Merlin objected _at all_ but Arthur was sure to once the potion wore off. Merlin knew what he had to do, but it just wasn’t fair. He tapped the top of the bottle with his finger, reluctant to lose the moment.

One kiss wouldn’t hurt. It was Arthur, after all, and Merlin had been nursing a king-sized crush on him for what seemed like forever. And really, it wasn’t abusing trust because Arthur knew all about those potions and if he’d been silly enough to drink one after seeing what they did then he could just pucker up.

Arthur _was_ puckering up to be fair. He was gazing at Merlin even more adoringly than he gazed at fresh honey cakes, and that was saying something. Oh, if only it wasn’t the stupid potion. If only Arthur really _did_ love him…

But it was wrong. Sighing sadly, Merlin poured the contents of the little bottle into Arthur’s mead.

“That’ll enhance the flavour,” Merlin told him. “Drink up.”

Arthur looked at the goblet, then back at Merlin. His expression was suddenly quite sad.

“You really want me to drink that?”

“I do.” Merlin tapped the side of the goblet. “You must. I can’t take advantage of you being like this, no matter how much I’d like to.”

“You’d like to?” Arthur looked hopeful again.

Well, Arthur wouldn’t remember so it really didn’t matter what Merlin said, did it? And he might never get the chance to say it again. So why not? Merlin took a deep, steadying breath and went for it.

“Of course I’d like to. Gods, Arthur, I’d love to. I love you.”

Arthur’s face broke into a delighted smile. Just for once he didn’t interrupt, though.

“You’re everything to me, my whole reason for existing. Even if you are a ridiculous clotpole sometimes. I’d give you whatever you wanted, anytime… _all_ the time if you wanted. Sometimes I love you so much I can hardly breathe. And when you’re hurt, it’s like I’m hurt too. When you do well in anything, it feels like I do too. And I want to tell you… I want to tell you so many things. I… I have magic.”

Arthur’s eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but just as quickly his face took on a distinctly hurt expression and those same eyes grew sad.

“You’re telling me this _now?_ ” Arthur checked. “When you think I won’t remember?”

That was a bit odd. Arthur seemed remarkably perceptive for someone under the influence. And given that he _was_ perceptive he also seemed to be quite unexpectedly calm. At least about the magic part.

“Um… yes. Because then there’s no risk of you reporting me to your father and me ending up on a pyre in the courtyard!”

“I’d never do that.”

“Because that potion’s making you love me! You’d do it if you were yourself!”

Merlin didn’t mean to sound so bitter but he couldn’t help himself. His magic was everything, and all for Arthur, yet he still had to keep it hidden.

For his part, Arthur looked furious. He glared at Merlin, then picked up the goblet and drank down every last drop, looking Merlin in the eye the whole time. Then he slammed the empty goblet back down on the table.

“I would _never_ do that,” Arthur repeated. “Never. I love you.”

Merlin realised five important things in quick succession:

  1. Arthur was not under the influence of the love potion
  2. Arthur had not been under the influence of the love potion the whole time they’d been talking
  3. Oh gods, Arthur would remember what Merlin had said! All those confessions!
  4. _Arthur wasn’t under the influence!_
  5. **_Arthur loved him!_**



“You didn’t drink a potion?” Merlin checked, stupidly. His mind was swimming.

“No.”

“There was never any potion?”

“No.”

Merlin stood up very quickly, knocking his chair back. It tipped over with a crash but Merlin didn’t care. “I should go.”

“No,” Arthur said again. He got up as well, walked around the table and took Merlin’s hand. “Please don’t. I meant everything I said to you.”

“The magic…”

“How stupid do you think I am, _Mer-_ lin?”

“You knew already!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Clearly he had learned a thing or two from Gaius. “Random branches fall off perfectly healthy trees just at an opportune moment? Balls of light appear for me to follow? I had my suspicions but when I saw you perform magic in broad daylight in Ealdor… that was all the proof I needed. I’m sorry about your friend. But you know, any doubts I had were eased by the strength of his loyalty to you. How could anyone inspire that if they weren’t a good person? And ever since then I couldn’t have given you away. I didn’t. I never would.”

Merlin stared at him, unable to speak. There were too many words, too many questions. Too much hope. He felt overwhelmed.

Arthur was still holding Merlin’s hand and gave it a gentle tug, pulling Merlin forward. Stunned, all Merlin could do was go along with it. They were so close that he could feel Arthur’s breath on his face.

“You know Merlin,” Arthur whispered, “true love’s kiss is supposed to be a good cure for those potions as well. The best cure really.”

And then Arthur kissed him.

\---

Camelot was subject to magical attacks many times over the remainder of King Uther’s reign. Some were more successful than others. But anyone trying to cast a love spell on Prince Arthur always failed.

Arthur and his consort had found permanent immunity.

 


End file.
